


Melodious Love

by VampireAkutagawaSimp



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireAkutagawaSimp/pseuds/VampireAkutagawaSimp
Summary: “I’m sorry –” The other whispers, only eyes above his hands and many emotions swirling inside them, unsaid and probably never to be uttered and Mafuyu’s breath hitches.“About what?” and the tranquility of silence are back in place and both of them know better to break the silence by speaking a bit too loudly.“For not being at par withhim.”





	Melodious Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the manga a while ago and just found out that it ALSO has an anime and because I loved the manga so much as it made me cry (several times but we don't talk about it -) I decided to contribute to this fandom. 
> 
> I love music a lot and needed a breather so I pumped Billie Eilish's songs and wrote this whole thing down in an hour.  
I am currently writing a big project for my other fandom so this was fun to write. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !!

The sound of glass shattering rang out in the previously silent room and a cacophony of shouting voices sharply preceded it. The tranquility of silence was disturbed by the dissonance of various noises that pierced the ear drums but nowhere were the two people in the room at the moment worried at the lack of a soft flowing melody.

It had been a day of celebration; it was unmistakably the fifth anniversary for their band ‘Given’ and during the time when they were supposed to drink their inhibitions off to the up-beat cranky disco music, Mafuyu had to bring up a troubling disposition which he was thinking about more than he should have. That is, more than _not at all._

And that is what had risen the anger inside both of them, the alcohol they imbibed inside their system rather than making them playful around each other as it often does was at the moment acting as a supporter to the flames of rage and misunderstanding. The door was still open a bit as they had forgotten all about it in their rage to make the other understand their own point of view. Thankfully, they lived in a secluded apartment and the walls were thick enough for their shouting to not disturb the neighbors.

“You didn’t even think to tell me about this?” shouted the guitarist with a slight hint of weirdly placed desperation in his voice as he placed his now throbbing head in his hands and continued pacing the floors away from the person who was on the ground picking up pieces of glass from the earlier dropped coffee mug that they had brought together on a previous eventful shopping spree.

“I did though,” the other says in a muted and calm voice from where he was bent on the ground and it infuriates Uenoyama even further. The calmness of the other made it seem like he was the only one who was way worried about the situation than the predicament itself warranted for.

“And when did you become so close to this Ugetsu person that he is giving out chances at going abroad alone to study music huh?” And Mafuyu knew better to not say anything but unfortunately that led to Uenoyama being even more pissed off.

“I don’t even know this person, who is he anyways? Why have you never mentioned this person to me?” Uenoyama shouts even more, his own heart being squeezed like he squeezes the neck of a guitar in frustration when he can’t seem to play out a melody nicely and Mafuyu knows this so he takes a breath and finally finishes picking up the stray broken pieces of glass and stands up, Uenoyama all but waiting for what the other would say.

“I have told you about him many times, he is a friend of Akihiko – Sama, he is a violinist and he has helped me many times with music, I know why you are angry Ritsuka, but you know I –”

“But, nothing!” Uenoyama yells and breaths raggedly and sits down heavily on the chair putting his head on the table top as he feels his body getting wrung out as the stress of his own feelings and decisions he wants to take and what he _should _take.

“Ritsuka – kun?” Mafuyu calls worriedly and sits down in front of the other after he throws the pieces of glass in the dustbin, there is a dull ache on his finger tip but he has more pressing matters to see through at the moment.

Uenoyama looks up at the sound of the other’s voice and why wouldn’t he, he thinks that he would rather leave breathing if he doesn’t hear the other’s voice once a day but now he must choose to be selfless, the only thing wrong that he absolutely can’t and so the next thing he utters isn’t what Mafuyu expected Uenoyama to say.

“I’m sorry –” The other whispers, only eyes above his hands and many emotions swirling inside them, unsaid and probably never to be uttered and Mafuyu’s breath hitches.

“About what?” and the tranquility of silence are back in place and both of them know better to break the silence by speaking a bit too loudly.

“For not being at par with _him_,” Uenoyama says and an unconscious gasp falls from Mafuyu’s mouth as he finally makes out the emotions inside the other’s beautiful eyes.

Uenoyama shuts his eyes then and puts his head back down again but Mafuyu has already figured it all out, Uenoyama may not be verbose too and maybe he is as inadequate when it comes o expressing what he feels as Mafuyu but years of being together have made them both adept at knowing what the other has been thinking.

Yuuki Yoshida has always been and will continue to be a taboo subject inside both of their home. Why wouldn’t he be? Even after they had both visited the grave and Uenoyama had kind of gotten Yuuki’s approval when he wasn’t haunted in the next few weeks after that, the boy was still a sore subject because Uenoyama was painfully aware how different he was to the person that Mafuyu had originally given his heart too. 

How instead of their love to be a smooth flowing melody with its tempo and ever constant, Uenoyama and Mafuyu’s love was a melody that continuously changed its melody, it was similar to how Mafuyu played the guitar at first, a little rusty around the edges, sharp in the middle, a jagged thing that was solely depended on how good it sounded overall, even though if only one part of the piece were to be taken it would be nothing but a useless melody.

“Ritsuka, what do you mean –” Mafuyu’s voice cut through Uenoyama’s hazy thoughts of the difference between himself and the boy that was seemingly perfect in Mafuyu’s eyes although he never had asked if that were the actual case.

Uenoyama took a long shaky breath and propped his head up to elaborate further which the other was expectantly waiting for with his lost puppy dog look.

“I’m sorry I am not selfless like him. I can’t let you go, even if everything depended on it. I’m selfish. I need you more than I need the air. I’m sorry but don’t leave me ever.” The other said, everything flowing out in a single breath and Mafuyu’s mouth falls open a bit at the sheer weight those word held and Uenoyama was right.

Uenoyama can never be Yuuki because Mafuyu didn’t need that. He didn’t need selflessness because he was tired of it. People thought that since he was a genius then the only thing he could ever actually love was just his music but no one actually knew Uenoyama was itself music for Mafuyu. He didn’t anything else in life to make music except Uenoyama. The other was whom taught him to play guitar, to write a song, to have the confidence to give it life with his voice.

And Mafuyu would be damned if he let the other be selfless when he himself was so selfish that it was a wonder he hadn’t received a warning from God already.

Before Uenoyama had the chance to take back his words that he spoke in the small window of vulnerability, he was being thrown back from the chair as Mafuyu hugged him.

Thankfully because of his quick reflexes he managed to not fall down with the chair and Mafuyu himself and hesitantly let his arms rest upon the other’s figure to which the other responded by squeezing inside the hug even more.

“I don’t need you to be selfless, please. I hope you never become that. Be selfish. Keep me with you and never let go,” He says, voice a bit muffled because of Uenoyama’s sweater he hadn’t taken off yet from when they were out.

“I had already planned that I wasn’t going when Murata – Sama first proposed the idea. He told me that as a genius I only actually love my music and nothing else but for me you’re my music.” Mafuyu continues and the other stills and pulls Mafuyu’s face upwards to meet his eyes.

“I’m what –?” He asked again, dumbstruck, a warm ember of a feeling growing inside his chest and sinking like a stone in water to his stomach.

“My music. And I’m never letting you go.” Mafuyu repeats and unable to help himself Uenoyama kisses the other, the sinking feeling he was feeling probably had a name but he wasn’t too preoccupied with it.

In the end he really didn’t know how to express himself through words, not that it mattered too much. Mafuyu liked actions more nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should make a tumblr - 
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments a lot,, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING !! ^_^


End file.
